


field trip

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: Ito na yata ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay ng unico hijo nina Jongin at Kyungsoo na si Jongsoo. Bukod sa naganap na ang pinakahihintay niyang field trip ay mayroon pa palang isang magandang balitang naghihintay sa kanya!





	field trip

_“children, remember to tell your parents about the reminders for tomorrow, ha? our assembly time is at 5 in the morning and aalis tayo at 5:30. so, be sure to come on time ha… or else, we’ll leave you behind… is everything clear??? and nga pala, children! sleep early so that you’ll have lots of energy kasi we’ll have tons of things to do tomorrow! i’m sure all of you will enjoy those!!!”_

_“yehey!!! yes, teacher!!! i’m super excited na po!” halo halong sagot ng mga sabik na sabik na mag-aaral ni teacher seulgi sa kindergarten. excited na excited na ang mga batang ito sa kanilang nalalapit na field trip. isang tulog na lang daw kasi at ito na ang pinakahihintay nilang araw. walang klase, walang isusulat, walang sasagutan, at walang recitation. ito ang araw na nakatakda silang maglaro, kumain, at magsaya._

 

isa sa mga batang hindi na makapaghintay sa kaganapan bukas ay ang unico hijo ng mag-asawang jongin at kyungsoo na si jongsoo.

 

“jongsoo! anak! huwag magtuturo please ha. ‘yung need lang natin para bukas ang bibilhin ko.” munting paalala ni kyungsoo sa anak habang tinatahak nila ang direksyon patungo sa entrance supermarket.

 

“okay po, ma! pero… gusto ko po ng chips delight po, mama”

 

“o-o o sige na nga! isa lang ha.”

 

napilitan lang si kyungsoo na bilhin ang nirerequest ng anak, na cookies dahil medyo tinitipid nya ang inilaang budget para sa fieldtrip ng anak. butter coconut lang sana na paborito niya at saka pang-adobong manok para bukas ang bibilhin niya pero di talaga niya mahindian ang cute na cute na anak.

 

natuwa naman si jongsoo nang marinig ang ama saka dinampot ang malaking bersyon ng mini chips delight na kulay blue at inilagay ito sa shopping cart na tulak nilang mag-ama.

 

“mama, ito rin po oh. chuckie. masarap po. pwis???”

 

“hmmm o sige, nak. kuha ka ng tatlo para sa amin din ni papa. basta last na yan ha!”

 

“ha? eh nagpapabili rin po si papa ng chichirya ih...” nakangusong sagot ni jongsoo sa ama na dahilan naman para mapangiti si kyungsoo nang bahagya. naiisip niya tuloy ang asawa at talagang parang pinagbiyak na bunga itong si jongsoo at ang asawa niya. nakakatuwang pagmasdan. kuhang-kuha ng anak pati ang kakyutan ng ama.

 

“hmmmm? chichirya?” napataas ang isang kilay ni kyungsoo dahil kabilinbilinan niya sa asawa na mag-iiwas sa maaalat at mga junk foods.

 

“opo! nibulong niya po kaninang morning sa akin ih.”

 

 

_“mahal, mamaya palang hapon kami bibili ni kuya jongsoo ng snacks pang-baon bukas sa field trip. pwede ka ba mamaya?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa kabiyak na nag-aalmusal kasama si jongsoo habang siya’y nasa kusina at naghahanda ng baon para sa anak._

_“ay! mahal. sorry... baka ma-traffic ako galing pa kong office... at baka gabihin pa kayo sa pamimili. okay lang ba na hindi?”_

_“hmmm. oo naman! nagpapaalam lang din naman ako.” nginitian lang ni kyungsoo ang asawa at saka ipinagpapatuloy ang ginagawa._

_nagpatuloy din naman sina jongin at jongsoo sa pagkain ng pandesal at keso. wiling wili ang mag-ama at saka biglang kinalabit ni jongin ang anak._

_“pssst. psssst. baby jongsoo!” mahinang bulong ni jongin sa anak. tiniyak niyang sila lamang dalawang mag-ama ang makakarininig nito._

_“pa-p—“_

_“sssshhhh... baby. ibili mo ako ng chichirya ha? hehehe. please kuya, anak. ‘yung salted egg chips lang na favorite ni papa.”_

_“eh papa!—_

_“sshhh...” aniya ni jongin habang itinatapat ang hintuturo sa kanyang mga labi._

_“papa... bawal po yun sabi ni mama soo di ba?” sinubukang hinaan ni jongsoo ang sinasabi para hindi maririnig na kanyang mama soo._

_“secret lang naman natin yun eh! ha? baby ha? isa lang.”_

_nginusuan lamang siya ng kanyang unico hijo. at alam na agad ni jongin na hindi ito susuyaw sa isa pa niyang ama... talagang napakamasunuring bata. manang mana sa pinagmanahan..._

 

 

“may secret na naman ba kayo ng papa mo??? kayo ha... sinabi nang bawal na ang maaalat sa kanya! ang kulit kulit!”

 

“sabi ko win naman pu kay papa bawal na siya sa chichiwya eh... sorry pu mama soo.”

 

“hayy jongsoo. kausapin ko na lang mamaya si papa mo. bayaran na natin ‘to okay na... wala ka na bang ipapabili?”

 

“okay na po mama! basta kasama ko kayong dalawa, excited na ako sa feeltwip ko!!!”

talagang pinanggigilan ni kyungsoo ang cute na cute niyang anak. sino ba naman ang hindi manggigigil dahil bukod sa mapungay nitong mga mata ay hindi talaga maipagkakailang kamukhang kamukha nito ang kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa...

 

“yieee. kow tologooooo hmmmmm laki laki na ng baby koooooo! hmmmm bahooo!” gigil na sambit ni kyungsoo habang niyayakap niya ito nang mahigpit ngunit may lambing. saka inamoy amoy ang leeg nito. nakikiliti naman si jongsoo kaya natatawa na lamang ito sa yakap ni kyungsoo.

 

—

 

mula sa pagpunta ng mag-ama sa sm supermarket hanggang sa humiga sila sa kanilang kama upang maagang matulog ay hindi nawala ang bakas ng ngiti sa labi ng nasabing bata.

 

“ma!!! isang twulog na lang pu ba feeltwip na?” sabik na sabik na tanong ng inosenteng si jongsoo. nakahiga na ang mag-aama sa king sized bed ng mag-asawa suot suot ang mga terno nilang bear pajamas.

 

“opo. yes anak ko. tulog ka na doon sa kwarto mo. at baka antukin ka bukas. gusto mo ba antukin bukas?” malambing sagot ni kyungsoo habang hinahawi nito ang bangs ng anak.

 

“mama soo… pwedeng dito na lang pu aku matwulog sa tabi niyo?” malambing na tanong ng bata sa kanya habang niyuyugyog din nito ang kanyang kanang braso.

 

“hala, e, bakit naman dito ka pa tatabi sa amin kuya baby ko?” singit ng papa niyang si jongin na kanina’y abala lang sa paghahanda ng gamit nila para bukas.

 

“e kwasi pu, papa. ewksayted lang po ako bwukas. tabee pu aku sa inyu tulog pwis???” pangusong sagot ni jongsoo.

 

gusto niya talagang tumabi sa kanyang mama at papa ngayong gabi kahit na may sarili na naman siyang kwartong tutulugan. gustong gusto niya lang talaga dahil excited na excited siya para bukas. heto namang si jongin, hindi maiwasang mapakamot na lamang sa kanyang batok. gusto niya sanang ma-solo ang asawa ngayong gabi dahil may balak sana sila at alam niyo na rin naman siguro ‘yon.

 

kaso mukha yatang mauudlot ito. bukod sa maaga dapat silang gigising, hetong only boy nila’y naglalambing. sa taglay ba naman na ka-kyutan ng anak ay sino bang magtatangkang tumanggi sa request nito. ayaw niya sanang patabihin pero heto na si jongsoo at pumagitna sa kanilang mag-asawa. aba, ang smooth ng moves ng kanyang baby boy. may pinagmanahan naman yata talaga.

 

“siya. siya. siya. sige na nga! kung ‘di lang kita anak at mahal na mahal.” bahagyang napipilitan na sagot ni jongin habang mahigpit na niyayakap ang anak at sabay papak niya ng halik sa magkabila nitong pisngi.

 

“waaaaaaah!!! papa! papa! twama na pu. kikiliti aku ih. papa!!! mama!!! hwelp!!!”

 

“pssst. matulog na tayong lahat! maaga pa bukas! iiwan ko ang male-late!” saway ni kyungsoo sa mag-ama niyang abala pa rin sa paghaharutan.

 

“tsssss. ano ba ‘yan mahal… sorry na. paano ‘yun kapag pareho kaming late nagising ni jongsoo? e ‘di ikaw na lang mag-isa magfi-fieldtrip? hahahahaha”

 

“e ‘di ako na nga lang! hmp...” tugon ni kyungsoo na bumaling patalikod sa kanyang mag-ama sabay talukbong ng kumot.

 

“uuyyy. mahal naman… sungit naman bigla nito. sorry na. bawi ako next time ha. basta mag-eenjoy talaga tayo bukas sa field trip~” malambing na bulong ni jongin sa asawang nagpupumiglas pa nang tangkain ni jongin na alisin ang kumot na nakabalot sa kabiyak.

 

“good night…” tipid na sabi ni kyungsoo.

 

“good night, mama soo. good night po, papa ni. i love you~” malambing na sambit ni jongsoo sa kanyang mga magulang. inayos niya na rin ang kanyang pagkakahiga sa gitna ng mag-asawa sabay akap sa kanyang mama soo na tila isang hotdog pillow.

 

“hayyy. good night, anak. we love you too.”

 

—

 

 

***I CAN’T BELIEVE~***

**snooze stop**

 

 

malakas na tunog ang narinig sa cellphone ni kyungsoo nang mag-alarm ito. agad agad niyang pinindot ang stop saka bumangon at umupo sa higaan na pinagsaluhan nilang mag-anak... hindi muna siya bumangon dahil sa kagustuhan na pagmasdan muna nang taimtim ang kanyang mag-amang mahimbing na mahimbing pa ang pagkakatulog.

 

kay ganda talagang titigan ng dalawang lalaking pinakamamahal niya. dito niya napagtantong, napakaswerte niya. mayroon na siyang jongin, may jongsoo pa siya...

 

“babe, gising na. anak, gising na. wake up na~ it’s your field trip day…”

 

“uhhm... mmmm mama...” naalimpungatan naman ang anak at saka tumagilid ng pwesto, yakap yakap ang pahaba nitong unan.

 

“kuya jongsoo...”

 

“don’t want pa mama. huhuhuhu. fwive minwits pu ma~” sagot ng batang si jongsoo na antok na antok pa at papikit-pikit ang mga mata. pero ilang segundo pa’y mukhang nakatulog na naman ito.

 

“hayst. pa, bangon na. rise and shine~” bati naman ni kyungsoo sa asawa habang dinampian ito ng halik sa noo. hindi yata naramdaman ni jongin at mukhang malalim pa ang pagkakatulog nito. wala man lang kakibo kibo.

 

“jongsoo mahal… jongin mahal… bangon na kayo~” gising ni kyungsoo sa kanyang mag-ama. ngunit wala pa ring bumabangon sa kanilang dalawa.

 

halos sampung beses na niyang tinatawag ang kanyang mag-ama. lampas limang minuto na rin at hindi pa talaga bumabangon ang dalawa…

 

dahil sa pagkayamot, hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na magdabog papaalis sa kanilang kwarto.

 

“kung ayaw niyong bumangon! e di wag!!! iiwan ko kayong dalawa!” padabog niyang sinabi sa kanyang mag-amang tulog na tulog pa.

 

hindi niya naman sinasadyang mapalakas ang sara sa pintuan ng kwarto at dahil dito’y gulat na bumangon ang kabiyak niyang si jongin.

 

“ahhh!!!! mahal!!! ‘wag mo kaming iwan!!!” sigaw ni jongin na halatang nagulat at kasabay nito’y dali-dali siyang bumangon nang hindi inaalala ang anak na maiiwan. hindi pa siya masyadong naaalimpungatan pero dirediretso siyang bumaba patungo sa kanilang kusina.

 

“kyungsoo, mahal!!! sorry! sorry! wag mo kami iiwan ni jongsoo pleaseee!!!” makaawa ni jongin sa asawa habang yakap yakap ang maliit na bewang ni kyungsoo at nakapatong ang kanyang ulo sa balikat nito. gulo gulo pa ang buhok niya at tila may morning glory pa sa kanyang mga mata.

 

“hmmmp! ano ba?! maghilamos ka nga muna! san na ‘yung anak mo?” pagpupumiglas ni kyungsoo sa kanyang asawa.

 

“nasa taas pa... tulog hehe” sagot ni jongin na napakamot pa sa kanyang batok. oo nga pala, hindi niya man lang muna ginising ang anak.

 

“sorry na babe! gigisingin ko na siya. ito na.” inunahan na ni jongin si kyungsoo na panigurado’y inis na sa kanilang dalawa. agad siyang bumalik sa kwarto upang gisingin na ang anak. ayaw na niyang inisin lalo ang asawa dahil baka mamaya’y totoohin nga ni kyungsoo ang banta na iwan silang mag-ama.

 

“jongsoo, baby. anak bangon na. baka magalit si mama lalo. gising na.” malambing na sambit ni jongin habang hinahawi nito ang gulong buhok ng anak.

 

“mmhhmm... pa... pa...” ito lang ang naging tugon ng bata sa ama habang inuunat ang kanyang katawan pagkatapos ay ibinaon lalo ang sarili sa ilalim ng comforter at unan.

 

“anak, today’s your field trip... remember?”

 

“waaaah???? fweeltwip!!! papa??? it’s twodey???” gulat na sumagot si jongsoo at dali-daling bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga. hindi na niya pinansin ang kanyang papa at dirediretso siya palabas ng kwarto patungo sa kusina kung nasaan ngayon ang kanyang mama.

 

“mama! mama!! i’m sowee. i’m sowee pu! wag mu kami iwan papa! pwis po mama! sowee!!!” nagmamakaawang sigaw ni jongsoo sa kanyang mama soo. akala niya’y galit na ang kanyang mama kaya niyakap niya ang hita nito. iyon palang kasi ang abot ni jongsoo.

 

“haayyy nako... mag-ama nga talaga kayo.” mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo sabay irap ng mata sa harap ng kanyang mag-ama. niyakap niya na lamang pabalik ang anak habang napailing siya dahil di maitatangging kay jongin nga halos nagmana ang anak. at wala naman itong kaso sa kanya.

 

“hon. ako na magpapaligo kay jongsoo, okay?” tugon ni jongin na agad ding dumiretso sa banyo kasama ang anak.

 

madalas, kapag may pasok ang anak ay kay kyungsoo nakatoka ang lahat ng kaugnay sa pag-aasikaso sa bata. pero naiiba lang ito kapag alam ni jongin na may nagawa siyang kasalanan kay kyungsoo o kaya’y may tampo sa kanya ang asawa.

 

nagpatuloy ang mag-anak sa paghahanda. habang ang mag-ama’y naliligo, si kyungsoo ay naghahanda ng almusal na siya ring babaunin nila para mamaya. kanin, adobong manok at nilagang itlog ang niluto niya para hindi na sila bibili ng pananghalian. kagabi naman ay namili rin silang dalawa ni jongsoo ng ilang biskwit na pwede nilang makain sa biyahe.

 

nang makalabas ang dalawa sa banyo ay dali-daling nagbihis si jongin sa kanilang “couple shirt” ng kanyang asawa. puting cotton shirt ito na may naka-burdang teddy bear sa gitna. samantalang kay kyungsoo ay malalaman niyo mamaya. binihisan na rin niya ang anak sa p.e uniform nito. babaunin na lang ni jongsoo ang katerno ng tshirt nila na may nakaburda namang puso sa gitna.

 

sabay-sabay din silang nag-agahan. matapos ito’y si jongin na ang nagkusang magligpit at maghugas ng kanilang pingkainan. habang si kyungsoo ay nagsimula nang maligo at maghanda ng kanyang sarili. matapos ito ay lumabas siya ng kwarto at laking gulat naman ni jongin nang hindi nito suot suot ang kanilang couple shirt.

 

“tara na jongin. male-late na tayo.” malamig na sabi kyungsoo na kalalabas lang sa kwarto suot suot ang itim niyang sweatshirt na may tsek sa kaliwa.

 

“mahal naman... bakit hindi mo suot yung couple shirt natin? saka bakit ‘yan ang suot mo? mainit sa labas…” nag-aalalang tanong ni jongin.

 

“ayoko lang.” tugon ni kyungsoo. matipid. walang tono. walang reaksyon. walang buhay. tanda na ito na nagtatampo nga talaga sa kanya ang asawa.

 

nako jongin, patay na!

 

pero lingid sa kaalaman ni jongin, suot suot naman ni kyungsoo ang kapares ng tshirt niya. kung kay jongin ay may teddy bear sa gitna, ang kay kyungsoo nama’y merong burdang penguin na kumakain ng ice cream. hindi lang napansin ni jongin dahil pinatungan niya ito nung sweatshirt niyang may tsek.

 

at bilang dakilang pabebe si kyungsoo, magtatampururot muna siya sa asawa. magpapasuyo lang muna nang very very light pero mamaya, bibigay din siya. baka pag pinawisan na siguro dahil sa sweatshirt… makikipagbati na siya. hehehehe.

 

“baby naman. sorry na nga po e. gigising na nga po ako nang maaga, baby soo. uy. sorry na...” malambing na sambit ni jongin sa asawa habang nakayakap ito sa likod nya. kaunting lambing at suyo lang nito’y alam niyang titiklop muli ang asawa. mamaya pustahan pa kayo ni jongin, parang tuko kung makakapit yang si kyungsoo mamaya kapag naggagala na sila. pero…

 

“hindi naman iyon e... hmmmp! ewan sa ‘yo. male-late na tayo, jongin! tara na.” inis na sagot ni kyungsoo na kakasara lamang sa backpack ni jongsoo matapos niyang mailagay ang baunan, bimpo, at extra shirt nito. binitbit nya palabas ang kanyang totebag saka hinawakan si jongsoo sa kamay.

 

“papa. alis na pu tayu. bawal pu late sabwi ni teachur...”

 

“eto na nga jongsoo, darling... tara na. iwan na natin yang si papa mo! jongin! ikaw magdala ng bag ni jongsoo…”

 

hanggang makalabas ng bahay ay hindi pa rin gaanong pinapansin ni kyungso ang asawa. lalo tuloy na-challenge si jongin at kinukulit siya magpasahanggang makasakay sila ng tricycle patungo sa assembly area ng field trip. di naman katagalan ang biyahe kaya nakarating agad sila sa parking lot ng eskwelahan.

 

—

 

“babe, dito yata ang pila natin...” sabi ni jongin kay kyungsoo. pero si kyungsoo ay walang imik. hindi talaga siya pinapansin habang tahimik lang silang nag-intay at pumila.

 

heto namang si kyungsoo... napaka-pabebe talaga. nakailang tawag na sa kanya ang kanyang asawa’y hindi pa rin niya ito kinikibo. kapag si jongsoo naman ang tumatawag ay agad siyang sumasagot at binibigay nito ang kailangan. feeling tuloy ngayon ni jongin, hangin lang siya... lumayo lang muna siya sandali sa asawa dahil wala masyadong ihip ng hangin sa kinatatayuan nila. sumilong lang muna siya sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga. nag-isip isip na rin siya ng paraan kung paano ang gagawing pagsuyo sa asawa.

 

ilang minuto’y napansin nya rin sa di-kalayuan… papaypay-paypay na si kyungsoo gamit ang kanang kamay. pinagpapawisan na ang asawa. sa loob loob ni jongin, natatawa siya. pinupusta niyang, lalapit ito sa kanya mamaya. pero, lumipas na ang pitong minuto… ‘di man lang siya hinahanap ng asawa. maya maya pa’y sinenyaan niya ang anak na agad din namang lumapit sa kanya.

 

“jongsoo. tanong mo naman si mama soo mo oh. baka naiinitan siya... sabihin mo punta siya sa akin may pamaypay naman ako.”

 

“okay pu papa.”

 

“mama soo...” tawag ni jongsoo sa kanyang mama habang hinihila nito ang nakalitaw na puting t-shirt na suot ni soo.

 

“po?”

 

“punta pu ikaw kay papa duuuun. init dito. mey dala shang paypay.” tugon ni jongsoo habang nakaturo sa kinatatayuan ni jongin.

 

“sabihin mo sa tatay mo. siya ang pumunta rito!”

 

hindi naman sa pagpapabebe pero syempre, nagpapabebe na nga rin. pero papupuntahin niya rin kasi si jongin sa pwesto nila kasi ayaw niyang umalis sa pila. mamaya maiwan pa silang tatlo at wala silang mauupuan sa bus. first come first serve pa naman.

 

“o-o-okay pu mama...” dali-dali namang tumakbo si jongsoo pabalik sa kanyang papa saka sinabi ang sagot sa ama. pagkatapos ay patakbo siyang bumalik sa kanyang mama habang mahigpit na hawak ang kamay ng kanyang papa.

 

“mama! anditwo na kami ni papa po!”

 

“thanks, jongsoo~ uy! mahal, ba’t parang pawisan ka na? bakit kasi nagsuot ka pa ng sweatshirt e di na naman masyadong malamig...”

 

“tsss. e bakit ba?!” mahinang sagot ni kyungsoo na hindi pa rin patitinag sa pagpapabebe.

 

pero kahit na ganito ang ugali niya minsan, hindi naman siya lantaran kung magtampo at magpasuyo. may delikadesa naman siya kahit papaano.

 

“huy~ kyungsoo naman. sorry. na-late ako ng gising. sorry talaga. hindi na mauulit yun pero andito na tayo oh. ngayon ka pa ba magtatampo eh ang tagal hinintay ni jongsoo ‘tong araw na ‘to. mahal naman.” pabulong na sinagot ni jongin ang asawa. nakakahiya rin namang makipag-suyuan sa harap ng ibang magulang. kaya hininaan niya na lang din ang pagsasalita.

 

“oo nga! pero di naman kasi dahil dun eh... ikaw kasi eh!!!” pabulong din namang tumugon si kyungsoo. may halong inis nga lang ang sa kanya.

 

“ha? e ano?”

 

“sabi mo kaya kagabi... dapat... ano... uhm... hmmmmp wag na nga!!! hayaan mo na. bumawi ka na lang mamaya!” inis na bulong muli ni kyungsoo. hindi niya rin masabi kung bakit siya biglang nagtatampururot sa asawa. hindi lang siya napagbigyan kagabi ay umaarte na siya. hayst. tuluyan niyang tinalikuran ang asawa saka humarap sa pila.

 

“aaah... ahhh hahahahahahahahahahahHahHhahHahahahahaa yun ba, soo? dahil dun? kaya hindi mo na ako pinapansin???” napatawa si jongin sa napagtanto. alam niya na kung bakit nagtatampo itong kanyang asawa.

 

“‘yaan mo, babe. mamaya ka sa ‘kin pag-uwi natin.” pahabol bulong nitong si jongin sa asawa.

 

 

 

—

 

 

“hello! good morning everyone, i’m sir suho. and i’ll be your tour guide for today. i’ll be with you as we go along this field trip and together with us is our coach captain. we’re not gonna call him as mister bus driver or sir driver or not even manong driver. but we’ll all call him coach captain sehun. now again, what are we gonna call him?”

 

“coach captaiiin sehuuuun!!!”

 

“very good children! are you alright there, coach captain sehun? please drive carefully, okay? hehehe... kids, he’ll be leading us to our destination for this super fun day!!! so... now... are you ready???”

 

“yeeeesss!!! who am i again?”

 

“sir suho!!!”

 

“great! now relax and fasten your seatbelts...”

 

nagsimula nang bumiyahe ang tour bus na sinakyan ng ating bidang mag-anak at iba pa. kumportable nang pumwesto sa kanya-kanyang upuan ang mga kasama sa field trip. tahimik na umupo si jongsoo sa pwestong malapit sa bintana at sa tabi ng kanyang mama. pero si jongin nama’y napahiwalay pa ng upuan at doon siya sa likuran ng kanyang mag-ama. tig-dadalawa lamang kasi ang mga pwedeng magtabi sa bus. saklap lang...

 

“loves...” nakangusong kinalabit ni jongin si kyungsoo na nasa kanyang unahan. gusto niya lamang magpapansin sa asawa.

 

“mhhhm?” masungit na nilingon siya nito habang nakataas pa ang isang kilay.

 

halatang may kaunting tampo pa rin sa kanya ang asawa at hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. mabuti sana kung sila’y magkatabi sa upuan ng bus, baka kahit papaano’y madali niyang masusuyo ang asawa. pero dahil sa lagay nila ngayon na sinamahan pa niya ng antok ay minabuti na muna ni jongin na umidlip sandali. sa tingin niya’y huhupa na rin naman maya-maya ang tensyon sa pagitan nilang mag-asawa.

 

“idlip lang muna ako ha?” malambing na paalam ni jongin sa kanyang asawa.

 

“k.” tipid na sagot nitong si kyungsoo.

 

ang hindi alam ni jongin ay naghihintay si kyungsoo ng mangungulit sa kanya bukod kay jongsoo. pero dahil nakaidlip na nga ito’y mas lalong napikon si kyungsoo sa asawa. habang natutulog ang asawa niya sa likuran, nag-uusap na lamang sila ni jongsoo at tinuturo ang kung ano mang makita sa bintana.

 

“hmmpp. jongsoo! pipicture tayo nang marami mamaya ha? gandahan mo pose mo, di natin isasali ‘yang papa mo!” mahinang bulong ng medyo asar na si kyungsoo. feeling niya tuloy ay magkakaroon siya kahit hindi naman talaga, paano ba naman? ang sungit niya at oo, alam niya ‘yon!

 

“mama! ekswayted na ku sa kwidzwania!!!”

 

“don’t worry kuya. malapit naman ‘yun. sleep ka muna.”

 

—

 

makalipas ang halos dalawang oras na biyahe nakarating din sila sa unang destinasyon. dahil mamaya pang ala una ang nakatakdang schedule nila sa kidzania, tinungo muna nila ang mmda children’s road safety park.

 

naging katamtaman lang ang bigat ng daloy ng trapiko kaya hindi naman sila gaanong nahuli.

 

“hello, everyone...at last! we’re in our first destination. so, we have an hour and a half to spend here! you can roam around  the place. and there will be a short talk for some of the spots around here. so, children, makikinig ha? listen to the the stories or trivia’s they’re gonna tell! kasi mamaya when we come back here, may question and answer game tayo! may prize ang makakasagot!”

 

syempre, magkakapit-kamay na bumaba ng bus ang mag-anak. hindi naman kalakihan ang lugar pero malawak ito at maraming pwedeng gawing background para sa selfie selfie nila. kaya naman pagtapak palang ng mag-aama ay handang handa na para sa picture picture itong si jongin. mabuti na lang at selfie ready din si jongsoo.

 

“nak, picture tayo rito ni mama oh. dali!” pag-aaya ni jongin sa kanyang mag-ama na sila’y mag-posing sa mini footbridge ng parke.

 

“papa! anu pu tawag dyun?” inosenteng tanong ni jongsoo habang nakaturo ang kanyang maliit na hintuturo sa mini footbrige.

 

“footbridge, nak. ano soo akyat tayo!”

 

“kayo na lang muna. pipicturan ko na lang kayo.” tipid na namang tugon ni kyungsoo.

 

magpasahanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin lumalambot si kyungsoo kay jongin. napaka-pabebe naman talaga nitong kanyang asawa. kaya nga niya ‘to pinakasalan e!

 

“soo naman. ‘yung selfie na lang. sama ka dapat. di ba kuya baby?”

 

“eh anong sense nun? tayo lang kita, hindi ‘yung footbridge...”

 

wala namang nagawa si jongin kundi sumunod at oo nga naman. mahirap din kumuha ng larawan kung wala namang ibang taong kukuha. sayang naman, ang cute pa naman nung footbridge sa parke.

 

“bilisan nyo, jongin. ang dami pang taong naghihintay.” pagsusungit muli ni kyungsoo na agad namang ginawa ni jongin. buhat buhat niya sa kaliwang braso si jongsoo habang nakatayo sila sa gitna ng maliit na highway at sa likod nila  ang mini footbridge.

 

“1, 2, 3.” bilang ni kyungsoo bago nya i-tap ang capture button ng kanyang cellphone. at todo ngiti naman ang kanyang mag-ama at hindi talaga magkakailang kay jongin nagmana ang unico hijo nila.

 

sunod namang tinungo ng mag-amang jongin at jongsoo ang mini pedxing ng parke at syempre, nag-alok na naman ito ng picture kay kyungsoo. agad itong tumanggi sa kanya at nagpatuloy na lamang sa pagkuha ng litrato sa kanilang mag-ama.

 

picture dito, picture doon... nalibot na nila ang buong parke at halos mapuno na rin ng mukha nina jongsoo at jongin ang camera roll ng cellphone ni kyungsoo. wala namang kaso pero wala pa pala niisang kuha ang kanyang kabiyak mula pa kanina.

 

“picturan naman kita, love...” muling alok ni jongin ngunit hindi na ito kumibo. nanatili lang silang nakatayo sa ilalim ng silong ng puno, malayo sa napakaraming tao.

 

napatakbo naman si jongsoo sa mga kaklase niya nang makita niya ang mga ito malapit sa kanilang kinatatayuan. nakipaglaro muna siya habang iniwan niyang magkasama ang kanyang mga ama. kinuha naman ni jongin ang pagkakataong ito upang makausap ang asawa. baka sakaling lumamig na muli ang ulo nito para sa kanya. sana...

 

may kainitan din sa araw na iyon at hindi na napigilan pa ng katawan ni kyungsoo na pagpawisan. suot suot pa rin naman niya ang kanyang itim na sweatshirt. wala ring masyadong hangin na umiihip sa lugar kaya todo paypay siya sa sarili gamit ang kaliwang kamay. hanggang dito ba naman ay pinanindigan talaga niya ang pagtatampo sa asawa. tiis ganda nya tuloy na suot suot ang damit.

 

batid naman ni jongin na tagaktak na ang pawis ng asawa. labis siyang nag-aalala, kaya inilabas nito ang baon niyang bimpo at portable mini fan at saka ito ibinigay.

 

“teka, loves ko... eto oh... pawis na pawis ka naman... bakit ka kasi nag-sweatshirt...”

 

“upo muna tayo.” tugon ni kyungsoo na hindi man lang sinagot ang tanong. nakakunot noo’ng tinanggap ang bimpo at mini fan ng asawa. saka siya nagpunas ng pawis sa leeg at magkabilang sentido.

 

umupo sila sa kalapit na bench na ilang hakbang mula sa silong. kapwa nila pinagmamasdan ang anak na abalang nakikipagtakbuhan sa kaniyang mga kalaro.

 

“uy... malamang, pawis na pawis na yang likod mo, soo. akin na punasan ko.” akma namang kukunin ni jongin ang bimpo ngunit hindi niya nagawa dahil iniwas ni kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay.

 

“tampo ka pa ba, mahal? sorry na.” pagsusumamo ng asawa.

 

“medyo lang...”

 

“sorry. talaga. wag na tayong mag-away please…” sinserong tugon ni jongin na nakanguso pang humihingi ng tawad sa kabiyak.

 

alam ni jongin sa sarili na kahit madalas silang magkatampuhan ng asawa ay kailanma’y hindi siya magsasawa sa pagsuyo rito. sa katunayan, hindi pa ito ang pinakamalala nilang record ng tampuhan dahil may isang beses na halos isang buong araw silang hindi nagpapansinan dahil lamang sa siopao. oo! sa siopao… sa siopao na iniwan muna sa ref ng buntis pa noong si kyungsoo... hindi talaga sila nagkibuan simula nang mahuli ni kyungsoo ang kabiyak na nilalantakan ang pinaglilihian niyang siopao.

 

_“akin ‘yan ah!” sigaw ng buntis na si kyungsoo._

_“ha? alin?” gulat na tanong ni jongin na napatigil tuloy sa pagdadagdag ng sauce sa siopao ni kyungsoo._

_“ayang siopao na kinakain mo!!! ako naglagay niyan sa ref eh! bakit mo kinain! nakakainis ka naman! kanina pa ako natatakam dyan jongin! lumabas lang naman ako sandali para magdilig ng halaman! nilagay ko land naman dyan sa ref, kasi baka langgamin!!! bakit mo kinain?! nakakainis ka! hindi ka man lang nagtanong muna kung kanino yan! inuuna mo ‘yang katakawan mo!” dirediretsong sagot ng nanggagalaiiti sa galit na buntis. kanina pa naman kasi niya tinitiis na hindi kainin ang paboritong siopao dahil mas masarap pa naman ‘to kung memeryendahin niya pagkatapos gumawa ng gawaing bahay. pero wala na. hindi na siya masaya. wala na ‘yung siopao niya._

_“o e ba’t ka naninigaw dyan! kung iyo yan e di sana pinangalanan mo! nilagyan mo sana ng pangalan dun sa balot. hindi ‘yung nagagalit ka dyan... dadalawa na nga lang tayo rito, magdadamot ka pa! ibibili na lang kita uli!”_

_“kahit na! kinain mo pa rin! naiinis ako sayo! wag na lang! ayaw ko ng bagong bili! mainit yon! gusto ko malamig na siopao!!!”_

_“e di wag! e di mainis ka! haaay! nu ba yan… nagugutom na kasi ako eh!!! haaaay! okay! sorry! e ayan kasi ‘yung bumungad sa akin sa ref.” galit na nagdahilan si jongin. aminadong mali siya pero mas nangunguna ang inis sa asawa niyang buntis._

_“bahala kang kumain mamaya mag-isa mo! tutal hindi ka naman marunong magtanong!”_

_“patigasan ba ‘to ha. geh.”_

_dahil kapwa mainit ang ulo nila, walang nangyaring maganda at buong maghapon silang walang kibuan. saka lang napagtanto ng dalawa na mali ang kanilang inasal nang kumulong bigla ang mga tiyan nila._

 

 

 

“soo…”

 

“oo na! fun day to ni jongsoo. di na dapat ako nag-iinarte! pero ikaw kasi eh.”

 

“oooh… ano bang nagawa ko?” sinserong tanong ni jongin.

 

“wala naman... hayyy, jongin. ang laki na ni jongsoo no? ang laki na ng panganay natin...” napabuntong hininga si kyungsoo habang pinanunuod ang anak sa di kalayuan. talagang ang bilis ng panahon at apat na taon na rin pala si jongsoo…

 

“oo nga, mahal… ang bilis nung 4 years. ang bilis… hayyy…”

 

“tapos, may kasunod na rin…” pagsisiwalat ni kyungsoo.

 

“ha?” napataas ng kilay si jongin sa kanyang narinig.

 

tama ba iyon? magiging kuya na ang panganay niya? buntis ulit ang asawa niya???

 

“may kasunod na si jongsoo.” nilinaw ni kyungsoo ang sinabi sabay nginitian ang kanyang kabiyak.

 

“anong ibig mong sabihin, mahal? magiging kuya na si jongsoo?”

 

tumingin sa kanya si kyungsoo saka tumango bilang tugon.

 

“ha? di nga, kyungsoo? hala. teka. seryoso ba? hala.” walang pagsidlan ang saya ni jongin kaya naman mahigpit niyang niyakap ang asawa kahit na balot na balot pa ito ng pawis.

 

“soo. hahaha grabe… kaya pala nitong mga nakaraang araw, kuya ang tawag mo sa kanya. di ko agad na-gets. pero sinakyan ko na lang. nakiki-kuya ako. waaaah. grabe. di nga mahal? totoo???”

 

“oo nga! paulit-ulit? nagpa-checkup ako last week. pareho kayong may pasok noon. tas si jongsoo pinasundo ko muna kay mama. almost 2 months na rin, mahal.”

 

“luh. talaga ba? grabe, loves. ang saya naman. ba’t di mo agad sinabi???”

 

“nito ko lang naman din nalaman, jongin. di ko alam eh. di ko agad na-realize. pero kagabi dapat sasabihin ko na sa ‘yo… kaso inagawan ako ng eksena ni jongs—“

 

“mama!!! papa!!! nu pu yon??? tawag nyo pu ako? sowi po. naglawo lang pu kami ng kalsmyets ko.” naputol lamang ang pag-uusap ng mag-asawa nang magsalita ang kanilang panganay. pawis na pawis ito katatakbo ngunit hindi mawala ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

 

“hmmm wala lang anak. sabihin namin sa ‘yo ni papa mamaya. masaya ka ba?”

 

“yes pu, mama! vewry happwee!!! thank you pu!”tugon ni jongsoo na bakas ang saya sa kanyang mga labi. talagang ito ang #bestdayever para kay jongsoo. bukod sa puro laro ay kasama niya pa ang mama at papa niya. #bestdayever!!!

 

—

 

makalipas ang ilang minuto’y oras na para lisanin ang parke para naman tumungo sa susunod nilang destinasyon sa bgc. ala una pa naman ang kanilang nakatakdang schedule para sa susunod na atraksyon. kaya nilaan muna nila ang nalalabing oras para mananghalian at magpahinga nang kaunti.

 

“mama! sawap po talaga ng chickin adobu mu! peybowit ko pu to!!!” papuri ni jongsoo sa kanyang mama dahil sarap na sarap na naman ito sa baon nilang adobong manok na iniluto ni kyungsoo.

 

“syempre! yan pa! malakas ka kay mama mo, kuya jongsoo!” dagdag ni jongin na nakailang takal na ng kanin dahil sa hindi niya mapigilan ang pagkain.

 

“uy! mahal, hinay hinay sa kanin aba!”

 

“hahaha. sorry, loves. ang sarap lang kasi talaga nitong adobo mo!”

 

“opwo mama. sarwap pu talaga.” muling hirit pa ni jongsoo sa pagpuri na halos mabuga na ang kaning kinakain dahil nagsasalita na ito habang puno pa ang bibig.

 

“jongsoo. don’t talk when your mouth is full!” paalala ni kyungsoo sa anak.

 

napatakip na lamang ng bibig si jongsoo gamit ang kanyang maliit na palad saka nginuyang maigi ang pagkain sa bunganga. ngunit napasobra naman yata siya sa pagkakanguya at hindi na nagugustuhan ni kyungsoo ang tunog na naririnig.

 

“jongsoo. wag masyadong maingay sa pag-chew. ang ingay. nakain tayo e…”

 

“s-sos-soowi po mama.”

 

napatungo naman ang bata at dahil dito, mabuti niyang nginuya ang kinakain. napakamasunurin nga na man talaga ng batang si jongsoo. kaya naman mahal na mahal siya ng kanyang mga magulang. sana lamang ay matuwa rin ito sa surpresang ibabalita nila sa kanya.

 

—

 

halos ilang minuto na lamang ay ala una na ng hapon at malapit nang maganap ang pinaka-highlight ng field trip na ito, ang kidzania. isa itong atraksyon kung saan malaya ang mga bata na makapamili ng gusto nilang gawin sa loob ng isang buong maghapon. masayang pakinggan, hindi ba? panigurado, kung may ganito lang noong kapanahunan  nina jongin at kyungsoo, malamang, na-enjoy din nila ang lugar na ito.

 

“anak! excited ka na ba rito???” masayang tanong ni kyungsoo sa anak habang sila’y papalakad papasok sa gusali. magkahawak kamay silang mag-ama samantalang, nakabuntot naman sa likod ang asawa.

 

“yes! mama! weeeeeh kwidzwanieaaaaaa!!! gusto ko mag-make ng pizza mama and i’ll gwive it to you and papa. thwen i’ll go tu the store and sell pwoducts. tapos hala mama, i also want to be a weportew!!! this is going tu bi fun mama, papa!!! thank youuuu!” galak na galak na sabi ni jongsoo sa kanyang mga magulang.

 

masaya silang sinalubong ng mga tao sa loob ng atraksyon. lahat ay magiliw na binati papasok rito. at sa wakas nandito na sila sa loob ng kidzania. manghang mangha si jongsoo sa bawat nakikita ng kanyang mata. nakakatuwang masdan. tila ba isa itong malaking komunidad para sa mga bata. lahat ng makita sa paligid ay mga kilalang establisyimento na pinaliit at ginawang pambatang bersyon. pwede kang pumasok, sumubok, at maglaro. lahat ay mukhang masaya at hindi na makapaghintay pa si jongsoo na masubukan ang lahat ng naririto sa kidzania.

 

“mama! i wanna be a fiyewrfightew!” excited na sigaw ni jongsoo

 nang maglakad lakad sila at nang makita ang isang firestation. at walang paligoy-ligoy naman itong sinubukan ni jongsoo.

 

“nak!!! picture!” aya ni jongin sa panganay. “smile ka anak! give your best shot!”

 

at todo posing naman si jongsoo. naka-peace sign pa siya sa bawat kuha habang suot suot ang uniporme ng isang bumbero. batid mo sa kanyang ngiti ang sobrang saya.

 

syempre hindi rin paawat sa pag-seselfie ang mag-asawa dahil sa mga instagramable na atraksyon sa loob ng kidzania. kahit hindi naman naglalaro sina jongin at kyungsoo ay enjoy na enjoy din naman sila sa mga nakikita at talagang masayang masaya sila habang pinanonood at pinagmamasdan ang ginagawa ng anak. makita lang nilang masaya si jongsoo ay napapanatag na sila.

 

ilang atraksyon at ’trabaho’ na rin ang nagawa ni jongsoo ngunit hindi pa rin napapagod ang bata sa kanyang paglalaro. kahit isang oras na lamang ang natitira ay sinusulit nang todo ang kidzania. syempre, wala naman ibang magawa ang kanyang mga magulang kundi bumuntot sa kanilang panganay.

 

“hayyy… mahal, sana naman huwag agad lumaki si jongsoo.” malungkot na sabi ni kyungsoo nang magpasya muna silang tumigil sa lounge ng parke. kumportableng umupo ang dalawa sa sofa habang inaalala ang panganay na anak na iniwan lang muna nila saglit. aabtuin din kasi nang mahigit 30 minuto ang ‘trabaho’ ni jongsoo.

 

“oh e, bakit naman? ba’t parang ang lungkot mo???” pag-aalala ni jongin.

 

“wala lang… mamimiss ko lang kasi ‘yung pagiging baby niya…”

 

“baby pa rin naman natin siya…” sambit ni jongin saka taimtim na tinitigan ang asawa. “pero, loves… sulitin na natin ‘tong panahon na ’to bago pa dumating ‘yung isa nating baby… hehehe. di pa rin ako makapaniwala. grabe” sambit ni jongin nang may pagkatamis na ngiti.

 

“hayyy…”

 

“pero sabagay. ilang gabi rin naman tayong nagpuyat. tamo nga tong eye bags ko oh…” sabay turo sa kanyang mga mata. “di na rin ako magtataka. hehehe…” pabirong sambit ni jongit habang may mapanlokong ngiti para kay kyungsoo. hinihimas rin niya nang marahan ang maliit na umbok sa tiyan ng asawa.

 

“sira ka! baka marinig tayo ng ibang tao at iba ang pagkakaintindi! hmmp!” tugon ni kyungsoo sabay hampas sa braso ni jongin. napa-aray naman siya sa sakit pero di pa rin siya maawat ng asawa dahil sa  pangungulit. dahil dito, nairita nang bahagya si kyungsoo. pero bilang si jongin, ang uliran at napakabuting asawa ni kyungsoo… alam na niya kung paano susuyuin ito. isang haplos lang niya ay okay na uli sila…

 

“oh? eh? bawal ba? mag-asawa naman tayo e! hahahaha! biro lang… basta masaya ako mahal, kung masaya kayo.”

 

“ako rin.” tinugon ni kyungsoo kasabay ang pag-alay ng matamis na ngiti mula sa kanyang labi.

 

—

 

natapos na si jongsoo sa pagsasaya. at sa wakas, pabalik na silang lahat sa bus at pauwi na. pero mukhang may natitira pa rin namang enerhiya ang batang bida para ikwento ang mga kaganapan sa kanya. masaya namang nakikinig ang kanyang magulang kahit halata sa mukha ng mga ito ang pagod. kung si jongsoo ay sobrang madaldal pa at energetic, ang kanya namang mga tatay ay kaunti na lamang ang lakas na natitira. pilit nilang pinakikinggan ang kwento at sinasabi ng bata.

 

“jon-j-j-jongsoo, kuya… anak? masaya ba ikaw???” tanong ng antok na antok na si kyungsoo.

 

“opo, mama. thank you po sa inyu ni papa.” sabay halik sa pisngi ng ama. “aaaww… kuya. thank you rin ha? mamaya pag-uwi natin, may gift kami ni papa sa ‘yo ha?”

 

“wow??? mama! gwift pu? eeeh, pwewroo??? di ko naman po bwirthday mama??? bwakit may gwift???” nagtatakang sagot ni jongsoo na nakanguso na naman at nakakunot ang kilay. hay. ayan na naman ang panganay niyang kamukhang kamukha talaga ng ama.

 

“basta, kuya jongsoo…”

 

 

—

 

naging mabilis lang naman ang biyahe nila pauwi kung kaya’t hindi sila masyadong ginabi sa daan. buti na lamang at nakaidlip nang bahagya si kyungsoo kaya may gaanong lakas pa siya para magligpit nang kaunti at maghanda na sa pagtulog. syempre hindi pa naman nila nakakalimutan ang medyo biglaang sorpresa nila para kay jongsoo.

 

“kuya… gusto mo ba ikaw tumabi sa amin matulog, ha?” malambing na tanong ni jongin nang sila’y sabay sabay na nagbihis sa kanilang pantulog. napagod kasi silang lahat sa araw na ito.ang daming naganap pero napakasaya naman nila sa nangyari sa buong maghapon!

 

“pewo papa, sabi mo last night, balik na ako sa kwartu ku? pewo sige po, tabi uli ako!” masayang sagot ni jongsoo habang lumundag sa kama ng mag-asawa. bitbit na naman niya ang mahabang unan at saka pumagitna sa mag-asawa. tahimik na ang mama dahil medyo inaantok na ito’t gusto nang matulog at magpahinga.

 

“ayan! hehehe para four na tayo ritong matutulog. yehey!” masayang tugon ni jongin na pumapalakpak pa. tinatawanan lang tuloy siya ng asawang nakapikit na. samantala, si jongsoo ay nagtataka. hindi muna siya humiga at tiniyak muna ang bilang nilasa kama… sa pagkakaalam niya, wala namang ibang tao sa kanilang bahay kundi siya, si papa jongin, at mama kyungsoo niya lang. kung ganun… sino ‘yung pang-apat?

 

“fouw po tayuh? thwi lang po tayu eh! ni-count ko kanina po.” kunot-noong tanongng ni jongsoo dahil litong lito na siya. baka mali ata ang turo sa kanya ni teacher. hala!

 

“no, kuya taeoh… kasi may baby na ulit sa tiyan ni mama soo mo.”

 

“babwii??????!” biglang taas na tonong tanong ng anak dahil hindi nito napigilan ang pagkagulat. “may baby na tayo ulit papa??????”

 

“opo, pero sssshhhh. mahina lang. nagpapahinga na sila ni mama mo… kaya ikaw na si kuya jongsoo ha???”

 

“yeheeeey! may babwyi na kamiiii!”

 

“opo, kuya hehehehehe. kaya aalagaan nating pareho si mama ha? wag natin bibigyan ng sakit ng ulo. dapat happy lang lagi si mama mo, anak. para happy din si baby natin?”

 

“opo, papa. pwamis pu yun!” galak na galak na nangako ang bata. apat na taon palang naman siya ngunit nasiyahan siya sa balita na may kapatid na siya. hindi na rin siya makapaghitay na makita ito. 

 

sa mga oras na ito hindi pa rin nalolowbat si jongsoo at panay pa ang yapos sa kanyang mama soo. hinihimas himas at hinahaplos niya rin ang tiyang ng kanyang natutulog na ama. tuwang tuwa si jongsoo sa regalo na magkakaroon na siya ng kapatid, kaibigan, at kalaro.

 

“jongsoo… tama na ‘yan. magigising si mama niyan. tulog na tayo…” paalala ng amang si jongin.

 

“happy lang pu aku papa… thwank you po!”

 

“pikit na.” utos ni jongin. at agad din naman sinunod iyon ng anak. di nagtagal ay kapwa sila may mahimbing na tulog. at sa gabi ring iyon, payapang nakapagpahinga ang mag-anak. masaya silang lahat sa mga panibagong araw at biyayang darating.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
